Ryoko
Ryoko is one of the most infamous space pirates ever known, and her bounty is still going up; her current bounty is 425,000,000 in currency of the captor's choosing. Among her crimes are destroying a few hundred planets and causing incredible damage on countless more, stealing priceless artifacts from ruins, and generally an incomprehensible range of criminal behaviors committed across the Universe. Long ago, Ryoko saved Zev after he nearly died in a ferocious battle, and ever since Zev has seen her as his older sister. Ryoko was created by the Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe, Washu Hakubi. Washu created Ryoko by combining her own DNA with that of an amorphous creature called a Mass; so basically, Washu is Ryoko's mother, and Ryoko has no real father. Ryoko is highly rebellious and disrespectful towards Washu, and Washu will take any chance to insult Ryoko in any way. Zev is really the only being who can get the two to work together on anything, even if for only a short time. Personality Widely-known for being unrestrained and borderline hedonistic, Ryoko is rarely the kind of girl to let anything or any''one'' get in the way of what she wants. She drinks heavily, laughs readily, and it is very easy to make her angry. Highly protective of her few friends - i.e., Zev Raregroove - Ryoko will react quite violently to someone harming them. Ryoko has some sadistic tendencies, and pain frequently has the adverse effect of giving her pleasure. Typically on very rocky terms with her mother, Ryoko and Washu can be extraordinarily antagonistic towards each other. Despite these tendencies, Ryoko strives to become less violent for the sakes of those important to her who have to suffer for it. She is also surprisingly sensitive to particular comments on subjects like her age and appearance, and can be phenomenally immature. Biography Ryoko reappeared not too long ago after a prolonged absence. Unfortunately, malicious individuals critically wounded her, and only Ryo-Ohki alerting Nefelpitou in time saved her. After being healed by Pitou's Doctor Blythe ability, Pitou revealed that the damage done to her came from a .39 Hellion and a Roodaka Shake; making the only truly possible suspects the Scarlet Dragon Syndicate. Ryoko then rested in the same room as Moss, Namah, and Ed, while Pitou eliminates the assailants. Following a few misadventures on the Atuar Sadiares Space Station, Ryoko and the others on The Bebop II apparently headed to the legendary - Yet underwhelming on arrival... - Planet Kalta Thaea. Upon finding a creature known as an "Exquip lion" (Named Maxie) in a crashed escape pod, Ryoko engaged the Vrishkan squad from whom he and his friends escaped and freed two of his friends - As well as the diminutive scientist Sara. After a number of other mishaps - Including the attack by the Shima Brothers and their theft of a computer holding immense information on the Juraian Royal Trees - Ryoko was aboard the travelling Bebop II; though her exact whereabouts on the ship weren't known for sure. Now, after trying to find some rest and relaxation on an unnamed beach planet, she's been engaged in combat by Nagi. An undetermined amount of time after this conflict, Ryoko arrived with Hilda and Aisha Clanclan to rescue Zev Raregroove, Namah, and Yoruichi Shihouin. Ever since, she has travelled with this group on the Desperado. Abilities Molecular Manipulation: Ryoko is able to manipulate her own density, allowing her to hover and fly, freely pass through almost any solid, and create a maximum of two clones. Anymore, and they'd fall apart and recombine with the original at a single hit; since Ryoko has to keep a certain density and her clones don't. Energy Shaping: Among her abilities, Ryoko can freely direct and shape energy into a variety of structures, including swords and barriers. Since she can use this as an actual separate ability, her constructs tend to be more powerful than Zev's. This is because she's actually trained in the technique - Zev isn't aware that he's yet to use his energy constructs to their full potential. Matter-Energy Conversion: Like her mother and her partner in crime, Ryoko is able to convert matter to energy with no entropic consequences. Due to some factor perhaps related to her gems, Ryoko seems to be able to produce more energy per matter used and vice-versa. However, there are still rules - If based on common matter like dirt and rock, her energy products are near-useless. Devil Caller: Using her three gems in concert, Ryoko is able to summon and control a variety of demons from some kind of sub-dimension; not to be confused with subspace. These demons can range from cannon-fodder to strong enough to take on entire fleets - It's mostly left up to chance, because the demons have to be within Ryoko's range wherever she taps into 'their' world. Teleportation: Though not fully explained, Ryoko seems able to teleport to anywhere which she at least has an idea of the location and appearance. So, even if she hasn't been to, say, a cave, as long as she knows its general location and what it looks like, she can still teleport there. This is likely connected to her mother's unique abilities... Others: Ryoko can survive without food or water, drawing sustenance from the gems; also, she can survive unaided in the vacuum of space. The Gems While not many are aware, Ryoko possesses three small, spherical red gems: One on the inside of both wrist and one in the front of her throat. The right-wrist gem allows her to access her full range of powers; the left-wrist gem allows her to control them; and the throat-gem allows her to tap into her full power. Also, Ryoko keeps an extra gem hidden in plain sight: On her earring. Though it pales in comparison to the real gems, it is able to at least balance out the equation should one be inactive. This is because, without all of her gems, Ryoko cannot access her full power. For example, the gem on her right wrist allows Ryoko to summon demons, but it requires both that and her left wrist's gem to control what she's summoned. Alternate Universes *In an Alternate Universe, Ryoko gave her life to protect Zev from the Catalyx-Possesed Prudence Franklin. Trivia *It has been said that, when Ryoko's 'full power' is realized, she will be able to manifest the maximum Ten Lighthawk Wings. Strangely, she has yet to be seen even using them. Category:Unknown species Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Pirates Category:Characters controlled by Zev